99CrashBandicoot
99CrashBandicoot, also more known as Sebastian, is a Norwegian gamer and speedrunner. He also plays chess as his hobby, and have taken part in many Chess Tournaments, not only in Europe, but around the world as well. Currently, it is only known that Sebastian has done only 1 meet-up, with another member of the WCS participant list, which is also one of is best online friends Heydavid17. Despite his knownledge of himself, knowing that he'll do bad in speedrunning tournaments, Sebastian still joins now and then, just to have fun and get the best out of it, despite anger might ruin it for him. World Cup Speedruns 2 (Vanuatu) 99CrashBandicoot made his World Cup Speedruns debut in the second edition, which had at that point, the most participants in the competition. His debut group, turned up to be Group H, which was the last group of the 8 groups. In here he was placed in the group along with 2 others who made their debut as well, which was SuperGhettoSandwich & RickyMan48. The last opponent in the group was one of 99CrashBandicoot's main friends and Co-Host as well, Heydavid17. Sebastian didn't manage to impress on his debut finishing last in the group, losing to all his opponents. His match against Heydavid17 was in Spyro 2, in a race to defeat Crush and 100% the level "Colossus". Sebastian had over collected in gems, which did cost him some time, and the chance of a victory. He also raced SuperGhettoSandwich in the same game, but due to the video is gone, the goal is unknown. In his last race he raced RickyMan48 in Crash 1 instead. Sebastian's overall finish was 26th, out of 32. World Cup Speedruns 3 (Costa Rica) 99CrashBandicoot returned to WCS3, which was a split Crash and Spyro tournament, where he signed up for doing Crash speedruns. Since the rules were different than WCS2, then the hopes for qualification to next round was a lot better than before, and with the odds in his favour as well, being placed in Group C(Crash) along with MrEddy1667ful, former WCS host LyleBandicoot93 & the group and finalist favorite Abdul. His first match against MrEddy1667ful turned out to be a very close and exciting run, being very close between the 2 competitors, in a race to 2 Gems, and then defeat Ripper Roo in Crash 2. In the end Sebastian manage to defeat Ripper Roo just a few seconds before MrEddy1667ful, and thus give him his first WCS win and points. His next opponent was then Abdul, in a much longer lasting match, in the game Crash of the Titans. The goal this time was to defeat Cortex, which is also known as Episode 4. Despite Abdul's favorite role in the group, Sebastian still managed to stay close to Abdul throughout the run, but in the end had to see himself defeated. At the point he reached the Cortex fight, Abdul had just finished, and Sebastian lost by a few minutes only. In his last match, Sebastian would face LyleBandicoot93, in a race to defeat Dingodile with 2 Gold Relics, where the guys would play for Second & Third place. Despite Lyle's well known hatred towards Crash 3, Sebastian didn't manage to win, and suffered as well a great defeat, which would have a big factor on his 3rd place. Sebastian finished 3rd in the group, and therefore would be compared with the others who finished 3rd in the other groups. Due to his heavy time defeat against LyleBandicoot93, Sebastian didn't manage to go through, since he finished as the worst 3rd place runner. Once again Sebastian was eliminated in the First Group Stage. Sebastian's overall finish was 14th, out of 20, which was the second best placing, of people who got eliminated in the Group Stage. World Cup Speedruns 4 (Costa Rica) 99CrashBandicoot returned to the competition for the 3rd time, and this time he was placed in Group C in a tournament, where any games were allowed, just like WCS1. This time his opponents went to be former finalist from WCS4 COOLPRO195, One of the Hosts of WCS4 and former WCS opponent and friend Heydavid17, and the last person being Darkflame78100. Just like WCS2, Heydavid17 was his first opponent again, and this race was one of the more complicated ones, being a race in Crash 2, to 100% the first Warp Room, get the Green Gem in "The Eel Deal" and finally defeat Komodo Brothers. Under the condition that glitching on purpose was not allowed, so the Red gem had to be collected through the level "Air Crash". Heydavid17 was expected to win, and got a great amount ahead, which resulted in 99CrashBandicoot not finishing the run. As soon as Heydavid17 announced he had collected the Red Gem in "Snow Crash", Sebastian decided to forfeit the run, despite Heydavid17 being close to the end. His next run was against COOLPRO195 in Crash Bandicoot 3; WARPED. Another complicated race, which this time was to beat Dingodile with 9 Gems, which is all the possible gems to collect, before facing Dingodile. Despite some technical difficulties with Skype and the call dropping, a proper ending to the speedrun was not done, however it was announced that Sebastian had decided to once again quit the run, due to his bad run, which included a Game Over against the Boss Tiny Tiger. Despite the 2 defeats, the hope was still there since, top 3 from the group of 4 people would advance to the next round. All what was needed was a win against Darkflame78100. Darkflame being known as well - at the time - to lose all his speedruns. They did a speedrun in Sly 2 in a race to collect 30 Green Bottles. They started very well, but Sebastian ended up losing time and felt behind in the run, hoewever near the end of the run, Darkflame78100 was only missing 1 bottle, which he stuggled a lot to find, and lost much time on finding, giving Sebastian a chance to snatch the victory. However, DarkFlame78100 managed to find the very last bottle at a moment, when Sebastian dropped from the call, and a few seconds later after he re-joined, DarkFlame78100 had shockingly won the run, which resulted in Sebastians elimination, once again in the Group Stage. Sebastian's overall finish, was 16th out of 16, which was also the very last place in the tournament, due to him quitting 2 runs. Statistics Category:WCS Participant